<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dragon and a dog by Bravemaridin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286313">A dragon and a dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin'>Bravemaridin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about a dragon and a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dragon and a dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lovely dragon sits upon their lofty perch.<br/>Their scales shine like burnished silver.<br/>They glimmer a sky blue in the sun,<br/>And glow white in the darkest of nights <br/>Reflecting the light of the moon.</p><p>One day a dog appeared under their perch,<br/>Disturbing their sanctuary.<br/>They chase it off, but to no avail.<br/>Each morning, they awake to see the creature at their feet.</p><p>The dog was obviously a stray.<br/>Its coat was the color of dirt and tracked mud about.<br/>It was stubborn and senseless and smelled of trash.<br/>The only saving grace was its eyes, a beautiful obsidian with the spark of play and life. <br/>When the dragon stooped to tell the dog that,<br/>It vanished.</p><p>One day passed, then two,<br/>The dragon was sure it would not see the mutt anytime soon.<br/>The dragon woke up day after day <br/>Expecting to see their silent companion.<br/>Realizing after a week had passed, <br/>They missed the mutt, their only friend.</p><p>No one else would even consider approaching their perch.<br/>All other creatures are too afraid of their might.<br/>The dragon, saddened, to themself said,<br/>“Have I lost my only friend?”</p><p>Then their eyes opened and to their surprise<br/>A small creature was climbing by<br/>It soon approached their perch, <br/>And revealed themselves to the dragon, their voice firm<br/>“You told me that I was dirty and smelly, stubborn and senseless<br/>That I was less than intelligent and a complete nuisance.<br/>Well I’ve learned a few things, washed out the smell and dirt and, if you want, won’t be stubborn.” </p><p>The dog had changed almost completely.<br/>Its coat now golden and its scent like roses.<br/>The only thing the same was its eyes, mature but passionate,<br/>Playful and wise. <br/>“Just say the word,” the dog said, “And you’ll never see me again.”<br/>The dragon shocked, said with a cry, <br/>“I’ll never say that word, you’ll stay.”</p><p>The dog, greatly surprised, turned its face upwards and asked,<br/>“Why?”<br/>The dragon sighed, and with a soft smile, said<br/>“You’re my friend, that’s why.”<br/>The dog stayed with the dragon, but then<br/>Neither was ever seen again.<br/>But it's said that some nights, <br/>Upon the mountain, where the dragon’s perch lies<br/>One can look up and see a glimpse of two creatures,<br/>flying with large wings.<br/>One that shined like burnished silver and the other a rose gold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>